Tous disent de moi que je suis sans coeur
by Valalyeste
Summary: encore un défi ,ici nous retrouvons Lucius 19 ans après.
1. Chapter 1

Tous disent de moi que je suis sans cœur

**Sujet : L'Après-guerre**

Après des années de souffrance et de nombreux morts, la guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde des sorciers est enfin terminée. Même si la lutte entre Harry et Voldemort a laissé des traces indélébiles et a profondément changé la plupart de ses participants, la vie continue pour ceux qui restent en vie. J.K. Rowling nous offre un petit aperçu de l'avenir de Harry, Hermione et Ron ; à vous de nous parler dans un chapitre de ceux qui ont combattu dans l'ombre de ces héros quelques mois après la bataille.

Au choix, parlez nous de la déjantée **Luna Lovegood**, de son ami **Neville Londubat**, du sombre **Lucius Malefoy**, ou encore de **Dolorès Ombrage**, de **Percy** et de **George Weasley**, voire du moldu **Dudley Dursley**.

En bref, écrivez un texte sur Luna, Neville, Lucius, Ombrage, Percy, George, Dudley après la bataille, exprimant ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Les Slash sont autorisés mais pas les lemon. Si vous choisissez d'écrire un slash, précisez-le dans l'annonce de votre fiction.  
Votre texte devra faire 15 lignes minimum et 1500 mots au maximum.  
Vous avez bien entendu le droit de faire appel à une personne pour corriger vos fautes.  
Une seule fiction par personne est acceptée.

La date limite du concours est le **31 Mars**.

* * *

_**Tous disent de moi que je suis sans cœur**_

Aussi loin que porte ma mémoire, j'ai toujours cru en la suprématie du sang. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai embrassé les idéaux de celui que j'ai appelé maître, pour eux j'ai tout accepté sans condition. La marque que j'arbore aujourd'hui avec amertume, les brimades et l'asservissement, alors que mon nom aurait dû faire de moi un maître et non un vassal.

Seul exilé du monde qui était le mien, de la guerre je suis sorti vivant certes, mais qu'est-ce une vie sans cette extension qui fait de vous un sorcier. J'ai perdu mon épouse, ma baguette a été brisé par mon maître, mon fils me tient éloigné de sa famille. Je suis libre pourtant je n'ai pour unique compagnie ce serviteur qui est plus un geôlier imposé par le ministère qu'un majordome.

Onze années ce sont écoulées entre la mort de mon maître et l'apparition d'une lueur d'espoir dans mon existence. Cet espoir est venu d'une simple lettre d'un ancien camarade de mon très cher fils. Cet espoir avait atteint l'âge de raison depuis quelques années déjà, son sang était loin d'être d'une pureté irréprochable, pourtant j'ai loué Merlin pour cette seconde chance inespérée.

Cet enfant né de la grande cruauté de Bella, qui possède la fougue et le courage de sa mère conjugué à la prestance hérité du côté paternel, serait ma revanche sur mon passé obscure.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 1er septembre 2017, j'ai obtenu le droit du ministère d'assister au premier départ pour Poudlard de mon petit-fils. Mon fils m'a cependant ordonné de me faire discret. Discret, je le suis resté jusqu'à ce que tous les pensionnaires aient embarqué à bord du train, mais j'ai fait une promesse à ma pupille lors de notre première rencontre et c'est aujourd'hui que je l'honore avançant la tête haute sur le quai l'entraînant dans mon sillage. Comme je l'avais imaginé, c'est elle qui reconnaît en premier la personne qui me suit. Il faut avouer que malgré ces cheveux courts, que cet enfant s'obstine à porter pour cacher sa véritable nature, la ressemblance est frappante.

La réaction de mon fils est au-delà de ce que j'espérais. Si ses yeux étaient capables de lancer des avada kedavra, je serais étendu raide mort sur le quai dans l'instant. Il pense certainement que cet enfant est le mien, cela me fait sourire. La couleur des yeux et la prestance de Frédérique y sont pour beaucoup, d'ailleurs Weasley se laisse aller à un commentaire.

« Alors la fouine, tu ne nous présentes pas ton petit frère ? » A ses côté son épouse pâlit d'une façon telle que m'attends presque à la voir tomber évanouie. Je note au visage de mon fils qui se décompose qu'il vient de comprendre la réaction de la jeune femme.

« Vous faites erreur Weasley. » Dis-je en le toisant.

« Frédérique, je te présente Hermione Granger Weasley … ta mère…

- Sa mère ! » S'écrit le rouquin auquel je n'accorde aucune attention préférant plonger mon regard dans celui de son épouse avant de poursuivre.

« Je vous laisse très chère nous dire qui est le père de cet enfant.

- SUFFIT ! » S'écrit mon très cher fils, ce qui a pour effet de réveiller Weasley.

« Non, je rêve Hermione… tu… tu n'as pas osé ! » Gronde-t-il en lui secouant brutalement les épaules, mais la surprise vient encore de mon fils qui arrache la malheureuse des mains de son époux.

« Tu es complètement ravagé Weasley, tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal !

- Tu crois peut-être que de découvrir qu'elle a mis au monde un bâtard ne me fait pas mal.

- Vous allez trop loin Weasley ! » L'immense peine que j'ai lu dans les yeux de Frédérique décuple ma haine contre cet immonde Rouquin.

« Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter mon sang et surtout le véritable héritier des Malefoy.

- Hein ! » S'exclament-ils tous.

« Vous avez parfaitement entendu. D'ailleurs vous êtes tous convié ce soir à la réception au ministère de la magie où Frédérique sera présenté officiellement. Madame Weasley, W n'est qu'un M à l'envers et je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant de l'inestimable présent que vous m'avez fait. » Sur ces mots je me retire enserrant affectueusement les épaules de cet enfant qui m'a ouvert à un monde de lumière.

Tous disaient que je n'avais pas de cœur, pourtant mon cœur aujourd'hui bat de l'amour que cet enfant né de la douleur me rend.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Vous n'avez pas compris Haha ! Ceci est un OS, mais il y a aussi un message caché


	2. Note

Vous n'avez pas compris cette fic, et bien voici un message qui sera plus parlant (enfin si on veut )

214315 141543 244251 151544 453211 212432 321514 151443 112235 154523 154333 243534 153311 244452 355144 341544 115143 155545 355145 425115 343224 441134 453334 154445 425151 341435 511232 155211 321534 521543 444143 153324 154313 231141 244543 151335 514311 344525 512432 321545 331124 443211 414315 332415 431541 154344 353434 154251 244543 355152 151534 115143 113211 414324 331551 43

La première personne qui trouve la solution aura droit à ce qui est dit dedans.

Un indice ?

Maxime Chattam. mdr je n'allais tout de même pas vous donner la clé aussi facilement, allez je suis pas vache j'ajoute Marion, journal et Caire (donner le titre serait trop facile). Ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous conseille vivement de lire ce roman auquel les indices font référence.

Tous à vos crayons ou pour les plus malins il existe un site pour décoder le message encore faut-il avoir trouvé le mot clé que l'on trouve dans le roman de Chattam.


End file.
